greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 5) 3
Synopsis for "Sinestro: Part Three" Carol arrives to her home after her disastrous date with Hal. Suddenly, Tom Kalmaku calls to her in the cellphone, telling Carol to turn the TV. She does so, and watches Hal and Sinestro working together. Shocked, Carol tells Tom Hal would never work with Sinestro again. Meanwhile, Sinestro explains to Hal that he needs him to liberate Korugar from the Sinestro Corps. If the other Green Lanterns get involved, there will be a massacre. Hal decides to go with Sinestro, but not before saying goodbye to Carol. However, Sinestro won't let him, as the fate of Korugar is more urgent. Hal angrily punches Sinestro in the face, saying that Sinestro is not better than him. Sinestro simply laughs, saying that he is better than Hal, and he already knows that. Then, Sinestro flies off to Korugar, followed by a reluctant Hal. In Oa, the Guardians of the Universe have removed all emotion from Ganthet, who agrees with the Guardians of the Universe that the Green Lantern Corps is flawed and that Hal and Sinestro are examples of that. The Guardians of the Universe also see the imperfection in their robotic Manhunters. With this said, the Guardians of the Universe agree that it is time to create the "Third Army." Hal and Sinestro arrive at Korugar, and Sinestro reveal his plan: they must stay hidden until sunset and Sinestro will fight the Sinestro Corps while Hal goes to the Yellow Central Battery and deactivates it, as it can only be deactivated by a Green Lantern. Hal expresses confusion at Sinestro's decision of using a Green Lantern as a fail-safe for the Yellow Central Battery, but nevertheless goes along with the plan. Sinestro changes his uniform's color to black, surprising Hal, as he didn't knew the Green Lantern Power Ring could do that. As they hide in Korugar's ruins while waiting for the sunset, Hal and Sinestro watch as the Sinestro Corps enslave the Korugarans and bring them to cells. Just as a Corpsman is about to kill a young Korugaran, another Korugaran named Arsona attacks him. Sinestro is surprised, as he knows Arsona. However, the Corpsman restrains her and prepares to kill her, and Sinestro decides to attack. Although Sinestro fights the Corpsmen, the Korugarans are still afraid of him and decide to flee. Hal, knowing that Sinestro is drawing their attention, goes to the Yellow Central Battery, where he is attacked by another Corpsman. Hal quickly kills him and enters the Battery, but the Battery disintegrate him, much to Sinestro's shock. Appearing in "Sinestro: Part Three" Featured Characters *Sinestro *Hal Jordan (Apparent Death) Supporting Characters *Carol Ferris Villains *Sinestro Corps **Arkillo **Romat-Ru **Karu-Sil **Kryb **Maash **Tri-Eye **Slushh **Tekik Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet *Thomas Kalmaku (Phone Call Only) *Arsona Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Coast City *Space Sector 0000 **Oa *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Ring *Qwardian Central Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Several Unnamed Sinestro Corps Soldiers Appeared throughout the Issue. Two of them were Killed in the Issue, one by Hal Jordan and the other by Sinestro. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20696 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-sinestro-part-three/37-301647/ Green Lantern (Vol 5) 03